Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mechanisms for mounting drawers, components and the like to a frame, such as a cabinet or rack. More particularly, the present invention relates to rack rails that are used to support electronic packages stored within an electronics rack housing.
2. Background of the Invention
The necessity for specialized computer equipment has increased dramatically over recent years, and it is not uncommon for an organization to require several computers to act as servers controlling their local area networks. For larger corporations that require numerous servers, an industry standard EIA (Electronics Industries Alliance), or other type, rack is often used to contain servers in a stacked arrangement that uses the available space more efficiently.
Such electronics racks are relatively simple structures that closely resemble open-frame bookcases. Computer server/component racks are typically constructed with perforated, hinged front-doors, rigid sides and a removable rear panel. Industry standard 19xe2x80x3 EIA electronics racks are designed typically to house a column of electronics packages that are 17-xc2xexe2x80x3 in width with varying depths. The height of an electronics package can vary but is normally an integer multiple of an EIA unit called simply the xe2x80x9cU.xe2x80x9d An EIA U is 1.75 inches. Electronic equipment generally has a height in multiples of xe2x80x9cUsxe2x80x9d e.g., 1U (1.75xe2x80x3), 2U (3.50xe2x80x3), 3U (5.25xe2x80x3), etc.
Typically, electronic components may be secured within the rack using a pair of rack rails that are secured to the rack structure. These rails may fix the component in place or support sliding mechanisms that enable the component to be easily moved in and out of the rack. Corresponding rails are located on the side surfaces of the electronics component, thus allowing the component to be pulled in and out of the rack frame easily.
Some companies with high computing requirements may require dozens of racks, with each rack holding multiple servers or other components. A simple maintenance task, such as upgrading a part of a server, may have to be performed on each server and therefore may be performed hundreds of times. For example, when a system is being built, a great deal of time is spent configuring the rack structure and physically installing components into the rack. The assembly of most prior art rack structures has required the use of tools and loose hardware, such as small screws. Manipulating and managing this loose hardware takes time and adds to the costs of installing and maintaining these rack systems. The costs of managing loose hardware for a large system can be significant. These costs are further multiplied if the user has several different styles of racks that require the use of a mixture of different rack rails because it takes time for the user to learn how to mount and maintain separate styles of rails. Most prior art rack rails are available in either a fixed or sliding deployment mode configuration, therefore requiring even more hardware to change between the two deployment modes. Furthermore, most prior art rack rails are either left or right handed, thus requiring different rails for each side of a single server unit. All of these drawbacks of the prior art combine to drive up the costs of purchasing, installing, and maintaining rack rails.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for rack rails that are adjustable, fit in multiple styles of racks, and require less time to deploy so that users can get the servers up and running as quickly as possible. It is also desirable to have a rack rail that can be installed or removed without any tools and can be used in both sliding and fixed server applications. The preferred embodiments of the present invention described below overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art while focusing on these needs.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome the deficiencies of the prior art noted above, by providing a rack rail assembly that can easily be used in a variety of rack types. Accordingly, one preferred embodiment of the rack rail assembly comprises inner and outer rail members that are slidingly engaged so that the rack rail assembly is adjustable lengthwise so that it can be used with various depth racks. The assembly further comprises a primary locking mechanism that locks the rails together at the desired length and is coupled to a biasing mechanism that allows the rails to be compressed for installation within a rack. Each end of the rail assembly has pins that interface with mounting holes located in the rack and are held in place without nuts or other hardware. Preferably, the pins are capable of interfacing with circular or rectangular mounting holes. The rail assembly further comprises a secondary locking mechanism that locks the inner and outer rail together once the rail assembly is installed in the rack to prevent the biasing mechanism from allowing the rail assembly to compress and fall out of the rack.
The rack rail assembly further provides attachment points so a deployment rail can be installed once the rail assembly is installed on the rack. Depending on the desired application, either a sliding or a fixed deployment rail can be installed. The rail assembly also includes a mounting point for cable management equipment.
It is preferred that the rack rail assembly be able to be installed without using any tools or requiring any loose hardware. One preferred embodiment of the rack rail assembly is installed by adjusting the length of the rail assembly and engaging the primary locking mechanism. One preferred method for installing the rack rail comprises (1) adjusting the rail assembly to a desired length, (2) inserting the pins on one end of the assembly into the appropriate mounting holes in the rack, (3) compressing the rail assembly, (4) inserting the on the opposite end of the assembly into the appropriate mounting holes in the rack, (5) allowing the rail assembly to expand, and (6) engaging the secondary rail lock, and (7) installing the desired deployment rail and cable management equipment. This procedure is repeated for the rail on the opposite side of the rack. Preferred embodiments of the rack rail assembly can be used as either the left or right rail, therefore eliminating the need for rails of multiple designs.
Accordingly, this particular embodiment of the present invention provides a rack rail that can be used in any type rack having any depth. The rack rail can be installed without the need for tools or loose hardware and is able to be used as either the right or left hand rail. This particular embodiment provides attachment points for the user""s choice of deployment rails, such as fixed or sliding, as well as attachment points for cable management equipment. Therefore, the present invention provides a rack rail that decreases the costs of installing and maintaining racked server systems.